


Flowers in the fire

by milka121



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, F/F, fic and fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Nature Goddess Estellise has always craved what she should be scared of.





	Flowers in the fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivaLorenzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaLorenzo/gifts).



> This fic was written, once again, as a fanfic for Kuraino's art - her Goddess Estelle made me come up with a lot of ideas, but I don't exactly have time to write more, so a drabble it is.

Estellise took in the air around her. It was cold, colder than a few weeks ago - the time of the warmth was ending, stepping aside for a new season to arrive. The time of bright, colorful leaves and animals migrating through the world.

Estellise has seen this many times before, more than she could ever count. She knew this world like the palm of her hand; she was a traveller, coming from one place to another, never staying for too long.

The people needed her. And she was going to give them what they needed - it was only fair after their offerings she received this year. The harvest season has barely started and yet, she was receiving more prayers than usual. She has worked hard for this.

But not for reasons she should, probably. Of course, she loved helping people - and hated to see them suffer the wintertime when she was not able to help them with their problems - but recently, she begun to have a different reason in mind while making the world around her flourish.

Because the more people were worshipping her and giving her the offerings in the fire, the more she was able to meet…

Estellise shook when the cold gust of wind blew her way. 

It was time to find a fireplace.

* * *

She was called and she responded, though no one recognized her. How could they? Who would have thought that this small girl, albeit with quite unusual hair color, was the goddess they had said their prayers to a few minutes ago? They had no way to know. But nonetheless they were kind to her, which she appreciated. Two men, one with dark long hair and another with light and short. Yuri and Flynn, they introduced themselves. They were polar opposites and bantered with each other in a friendly way which made Estellise crack a smile when they sat together around the fire the men had made and she quietly whispered a blessing, securing the men’s further journey.

The men offered her a meal - some fruits and bread made with the grain of the recent harvest, they informed her. Estellise knew that the moment her eyes laid on the food, but she politely nodded in response.

A glimpse just barely in her sight caught her eye. 

“Is that wine?” Estellise asked, gesturing towards the one of the men’s bags.

The dark haired one smirked. “What, you want a drink?”

Estellise laughed. “No, not for me. I just wanted to make an offering.”

An understanding appeared on the man’s face. “Oh, for the fire goddess? I have heard she liked it most. Didn’t know people still worship her even before the winter. Are you a priestess or something?”

“You could say that,” Estellise said, taking a bite of her slice of bread.

The man tossed her a bottle. “Just don’t drink it all, ‘kay?”

Flynn elbowed him. “Behave, Yuri.”

Estellise laughed. It really was nice to be in the company of humans from time to time.

She opened the bottle and poured a little into the fire. Instead of diminishing, the flames roared up - high, higher than it was possible without the divine powers.

Yuri whistled. “Seems like your prayer was answered, huh?”

“Yes,” Estellise replied, looking at the person in the fire.

The men didn’t see them for sure. The goddess of fire didn’t like showing herself to commoners - but for Estellise…

Estellise smiled. “Hello, Rita.”

The fire danced and flickered when Estellise reached out into the flames. They greeted her as always - with warmth and pleasant scent of burned wood, full of life and raw power. 

Estellise knew a human saying about a moth flying to a flame, not being able to restrain itself from following the flames. The fire was a danger to everything alive and even humans were wary with it, well aware of its overwhelming strength.

Estellise should probably be afraid too, but she never was. Not even once since she had encountered Rita for the first time.

The flames didn’t hurt her. Instead, they caressed her skin - like butterfly kisses on her palm, barely perceptible.

It was enough for Estellise.

She smiled lightly.

* * *

 

The next day, when the men wandered away into the world and the fire died out, flowers sprung out of the ashes in the forest.


End file.
